Ianto's death
by bloff
Summary: The stages in which Ianto goes through before he goes.
1. Alive

As he walked down from the fake front they had going as a tourist information office, he was thinking about why Jack would leave them all so suddenly and even without a goodbye.

"Ianto, get use a coffee will ya!" Owen shouted to him from across the room.

One of these days he knew he was going to shoot that man again, "Right away," he replied glaring at Owen who had his back turned, "Would anyone else like any coffee?"

"Yes please" Both Tosh and Gwen asked at the same time.

As he was halfway up the stairs Toshiko shouted something about a Weevil sighting, and of course since Jack had gone he had been put on fieldwork must to his distaste.

"Ianto, we don't have all day."

He really felt the urge to shoot Owen again. As they made their way to the place where the Weevil had been sighted he parked the SUV making Owen swear as he hit his head on the widescreen.

"For Christ sake Ianto!" Owen shouted at him as they way toward the rather large house where the Weevil had supposedly killed a person. All four of them walked in and could immediately smell the blood, they split into two groups, Gwen and Tosh, Owen and himself, what joy.

He opened a door and looked inside, he heard Owen shouting something to him but he didn't hear so we went back to his colleague, it turned out Owen was shouting to Tosh on the com.

He walked in front of Owen to the next door but before he could open it Owen shouted to him to turn left, so he did so but was struck off guard when something attacked him from his right. It was the Weevil, it took a chunk out of his shoulder and part of his arm, he was watching in pain as his blood ran towards Owen who was already shooting the crap out of the beast.

He could feel Owen dragging him out of the house onto the pavement just outside, he had called Gwen and Tosh to get the body, but While Owen was asking him no doubt important questions but all he could think about was Jack.


	2. Dying

Discaimer: Not mine unfortuantly.

AN: Um, yeah this is kinda my first time in here so i might get confused on things, if i do just say.

* * *

This was not how it was meant to go, he was meant to see Jack again before he died. He was meant to caress his face and body as he used to, not to die lying in the middle of the street without that contact.

It was all Owens fault, he had to tell him to face to the left when the Weevil was coming on the right. He should have killed Owen when he had the chance.

They were all fusing around him, he knew there was nothing that could be done for him but god dame they would try. What they didn't know was the fact they were making it worse.

Was someone calling him, his vision was getting blurry, blood loss is a bitch but there was defiantly something there, someone. He recognised the voice, it was Jack, he was here, he would finally try to see him before he slips.

"_Ianto, look at me!"_

He was trying but it was to hard, he decided to moan instead. Jack would try to save him like the others, but he would fail, he was already a hairs breath away from death, nothing would stop this, this was the end.

"_IANTO?! You with me"_

Jacks voice faded away slowly until there was nothing left of him but his body. Even death was not meant to be so dark.


	3. Dead

As Jack looked down at the scene unfolding in front of him, he inwardly screamed. Ianto wasn't meant to be in the field, when he had got to the hub and noticed no one was there he realised what was happening and had rushed to the scene.

Now he was kneeled next to Ianto, unable to hold him or to touch him as he was gone, he was no more. He didn't notice a tear run down his face as Owen got up and walked over to Tosh and Gwen it was obvious he was trying not to let this take hold of his emotions. Tosh came running towards him when she saw him, tears staining her cheeks as she knelt beside him trying not to look at Ianto's body. Gwen walked more slowly holding onto Owens hand.

When they were all back at the hub and Owen had put Ianto in the autopsy room with Jacks help Gwen had started to ask him questions about what had happened to Ianto and then started asking Jack a load of them too.

"GWEN! Shut up" Jack was forced to say when it became unbearable. All he wanted right now was to be alone and to sit with Ianto.

All the team were affected by Ianto's death, manly Tosh and Jack though, Tosh was just sitting in her seat and kept looking at the coffee mug sat on her desk. Jack just sat in his office after he told Gwen to shut up, even Gwen was silent as she stuck next to Owen.

When Jack came out of his office, he went down to his team, he was dreading this, when he came back he was meant to see Ianto standing there with a file in his hands so he would drop it, not be laid on the pavement with his blood pouring from him. He was meant to welcome Jack home with a punch or a kiss, whichever made him feel better, but he preferred the latter, not be laid on an autopsy table waiting for his Y-shaped incision.

He told his remaining team members everything about what he did when he was away, making sure none of them would ask for coffee while he talked. After he told them it didn't make anything better, Owen just took his anger out on Jack asking how he could be so selfish when his 'part-time shag' had just died, as well as a punch in the mouth. Gwen and Tosh had just accepted it.

It was 4 months later when they finally got a new receptionist, she wasn't half as good at anything as Ianto had been, Owen was happy, she was a young girl who had taken a shine to him, but Jack never did, and spent most of his time crying in the morgue when the others had left, telling Ianto about his day and how much he missed him. He even vowed that he wouldn't love again.


End file.
